


Laundry Day

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rated for reminiscing about an embarrassing sexual experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: Melinda and Andrew spend Saturdays at home together.





	

Saturday was laundry day. Andrew didn’t have classes on Saturdays and if Melinda didn’t have a mission pending she could work from home. It was their favorite day because they got to be lazy. Contrary to popular belief they did know how to relax. Melinda wore one of Andrew’s old t-shirts, Andrew wore sweats, and they watched cartoons all morning while eating extra sugary cereal out of the box. Few phone calls, no visitors, no going out; just T.V., cards, Scrabble, and naps in between taking turns reloading the washing machine.

Andrew placed his coffee and Melinda’s tea on the coffee table and got back under the blanket, lifting his arm so that Melinda could curl up to him. He arched his back and fished the stuffed bulldog (which no one must ever know that Melinda owned and still slept with) from out of the couch cushions. Melinda took it from him and handed him the cereal box.

“Are my pajamas in the dryer?” she asked.

“Yep.”

“Good. I’m freezing. I don’t know how you stand it.”

“I have you,” he simpered jokingly, squeezing her and kissing her all over her face.

“Stop!” she laughed, trying to shield her face with her hands. “Get away from me, coffee breath!”

He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck with his chin, bristly from not having shaved that morning.

She bit back a squeal and squirmed off his lap, grabbing the cereal box away from him.

“This is mine now. You don’t get any.”

“Puh. I got your hair in my mouth.”

“That’s what you get.”

They settled down and watched a couple of twitterpated skunks chase each other around on the T.V. Andrew tried to sneak his hand back into the cereal. Melinda moved it away. He tried again. She moved it away.

“You’re mean.”

“You started it.”

The buzzer on the dryer went off. Melinda rolled her eyes and shoved the box at him. “Here. I’m going to put my pajamas on.”

She went and unloaded the washer, changed into some clean, warm pajamas, reloaded the dryer and the washing machine, and carried the clean clothes to the bedroom and dumped them on the bed. Andrew followed her in and picked out a sweatshirt from the pile and put it on.

Melinda collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. “I guess we should put this stuff away now and not wait until just before bed when we’re too tired to do it.”

“Unless you’re okay with sleeping on a pile of clean laundry and picking it up off the floor tomorrow.”

“Nope.”

They folded everything and put them away, Andrew working quickly to get it done and Melinda working slowly because she hated it. They went back to the living room.

Melinda’s tea had cooled enough to drink. She picked it up and let it warm her hands.

Andrew gulped down his coffee with a wince. “Blah,” he said. “Cold coffee.”

He went and got some more.

They stayed under the blanket with their drinks, slumped against each other and staring sleepily at the T.V. until they decided they couldn’t relax so much that they were okay not brushing their teeth all day.

They freshened up, got back into their pajamas, and set up the Scrabble board on the kitchen table, each of them wrapped in a blanket.

“We have got to get the heating fixed,” said Melinda.

“We need a better apartment.”

“That too.”

“I just want to live somewhere where everything isn’t constantly breaking down on us.”

“I know. But this is still the most convenient place for us right now. One more year. Stick it out for one more year and then we can get a place that works.”

It was something they told each other all the time while waiting for their next chance to upgrade.

“Let’s have a bubble bath later,” said Melinda. That’ll warm us up. We have all those vanilla candles from the fundraiser.”

“Yeah?” said Andrew, smiling. “You hate baths.”

“I don’t _hate_ baths.  I just don’t think they’re something you should have all the time, like cheesecake and family reunions.”

Andrew laughed.

The bathroom wasn’t pretty. It was clean but no amount of decorating could make it look romantic. Melinda and Andrew were used to that though and no longer cared. They lined the candles along the sink, making the bathroom smell nice, and filled the tub with hot water and enough bubbles that they couldn’t see the bottom of the tub. Andrew leaned back with a cloth underneath his neck, Melinda between his legs, lying against his chest. It was warm enough that they started to perspire a little.

“We’re never getting out of here, are we?” Andrew slurred.

“Mmm. No.”

She smoothed the bubbles over her chest, then cupped the water towards her, washing the away. After a while she started to laugh.

“Remember the last time we did it in the bath?”

“Tried to, you mean,” Andrew said, smiling. “There wasn’t a single position that worked in that tub. We tried all of them.”

“Until we slipped and you twisted your ankle and I cut my head on the faucet and we had water up our noses all day. And I forget how—we must have broken something because that’s when the water started leaking into the apartment downstairs and we had to explain to everyone what happened. Why did we have to tell them everything?”

“Cuz they could hear everything. There wasn’t any point trying to be subtle.”

Melinda laughed. “Can you imagine what that sounded like?”

“Yes, because they told us what it sounded like,” said Andrew, starting to laugh too. “They wouldn’t let up until we moved.”

“I can’t—just all that skidding around mixed with ‘ _Oh baby, harder—Fuck! My toe! Goddammit! Okay, turn around. Maybe this’ll work._ ’”

“’ _Give it to me, give it to me! No, the cloth. Give it to me. I’ve got soap in my eyes.’_ At least the plumbing in this place is better. _”_

_“_ And the walls are thicker.”

“And the neighbours are nicer.”

“No, I think we’re just smart enough not to attempt bath sex again.”

They could have stayed in the bath for hours, refilling the water whenever it got cold. But talking had got their energy back up so before an hour had passed they were back in their pajamas and in the kitchen, thinking about what to do for a late lunch/early supper.

“How about tacos?” Andrew suggested. “Oh, the buzzer went a while ago, didn’t it? I’ll be right back.”

Andrew unloaded the dryer and then reloaded it for the last time until next weekend.

“Tacos sound good,” said Melinda. She took the laundry basket from him. “I’ll deal with that, you start supper.”

She took the basket to the linen closet and folded up all the sheets and towels and put them away, then carried the basket back to the dryer.

“How’s that basket holding up?” Jason asked. “Think it can handle one more load?”

“I hope so. That at least is one thing we can upgrade right away.”

“Yep. And the kitchen still works. And you still have all your fingers,” he said, pointedly passing her a knife and some tomatoes.

She made a face at him. “Just keep your eye on the meat,” she said, and started dicing.


End file.
